In aircraft engines, low pressure distributors have especially the function of making air circulate to the low and high pressure turbines. To this end, air is transmitted via sleeves from the low pressure distributors to cavities defined by side plate type elements which supply the low and high pressure turbines with air. The supply of the turbines through the sides is, generally speaking, realised via injectors of which the number, the positioning and the sections are determined as a function of the characteristics of the turbines in question.
A particular zone of an example of such an air supply device is represented, in cross-section and schematically, in FIG. 1. In this figure, the end of a sleeve 101 is represented, forming a connecting tube, through which is transmitted air from a low pressure distributor, not represented; the air is thus transmitted into a space 102 defined by a downstream side 104 and an upstream side 103, in which is cut a pierced opening receiving one end of the sleeve 101. In the example represented, the upstream side 103 and the downstream side 104 are secured by means of a first screw-nut system comprising a first screw 105 maintained in a first nut 106 positioned on the upstream side 104.
In order to maintain the sleeve 101 in position, it is necessary to block it at its lower end by a retention plate 109, the upper end, not represented, being blocked by the low pressure distributor itself.
The retention plate 109 is maintained in position by a second screw-nut system comprising a second screw 107 and a second nut 108 on one side of the upstream side 103. One end of the retention plate 109 extends to the level of the pierced opening receiving the sleeve 101 so as to maintain said sleeve 101 blocked.
Such an arrangement is repeated a number of times corresponding to the number of sleeves present under the low pressure distributor. The sleeves are arranged in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the cross-section visible in FIG. 1, and are organised circularly around a space defined by the upstream and downstream sides.
A drawback of devices of the prior art of the type of those that have just been described resides in the considerable number of securing parts that need to be present; indeed, it is necessary to provide for a specific securing system dedicated to maintaining the retention plate used to block a specific sleeve axially. Since the number of sleeves present for transmitting air from the low pressure distributors is typically several tens, this results in a cost drawback—due to the considerable number of parts intervening for securing said sleeves—as well as a multiplication of mounting operations, the retention plate having to be fixed at the level of each sleeve.